


Mycroft Drabbles/Doodles a Day

by ariisinapickle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariisinapickle/pseuds/ariisinapickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of daily doodles and drabbles based around my favorite Sherlock character, Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Drabbles/Doodles a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can keep up with this thing. I'm not sure what all I'm going to be posting, but I will hopefully get one idea down a day, be it a drawing or a small bit of text.

So I figured I'd start out with how I picture Mycroft to look naked. Best to get that bit out of the way I guess.

I like the idea of him having a small tattoo from his younger days. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted it to be, not positive that I really am in love with what I put, but it's always something I can change. It's my head canon after all.

The little re13 of course is not a tattoo, but how I sign my art.


End file.
